Steal Your Pain Away
by xlunatix
Summary: I was so sure this time, just this time, Logan would make fun of me once more because I was going to leave PCA. One Shot Quogan story.


**Disclaimer: **Zoey 101 doesn't belong to me. I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS TO ZOEY 101. Copy Right Infringement, **NOT INTENDED.  
**I don't even like Zoey 101 much, I just love the idea of Logan and Quinn being together (Screw Mark). xD

The title is based on the song "Broken" by Seether featuring Amy Lee, if you thought that was familiar.

**

* * *

**

_The worst is over now  
And we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high and steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn  
And no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

**Flashback**

_"Quinn—" he hesitated, but continued "—I'm really sorry, but I think we'd better take a break from each other." _

_That caught me off guard, so fast. Too fast. The adrenaline that had invaded me suddenly left my body.  
I felt weak, hollow, for the first time in my life. The words came from Mark's own mouth, and I couldn't possibly just let it go and let it pass like a storm.  
A sudden wet feeling formed like crystalline on my bottom lids. Though they did not fall, I wiped my cheeks.  
I continued to stare at him agonizingly through tear-filled eyes, but stayed silent, biting my lip to the point that it almost bled. I wished it did._

"Quinn, I'm truly, truly sorry but… we've gone out for so long, I guess it's time you move on to someone else.  
I've already met mine, Brooke Margolin. You know her right? We have so much in common, so I started kinda liking—"

"I don't wanna hear you talking about her, so if that's all you wanted, then I'm out."

_I said curtly, my lips quivered as I spoke. The tears I tried so hard to fight against finally rolled down my panic-stricken cheeks,  
my eye make up getting smudged by the running tears. I sprinted out of his sight._

"Quinn! I really am sorry!" Mark yelled back after me, but it seemed distant and I gladly ignored it.

**End of Flashback**

I remembered the scene that happened just a while ago.  
I couldn't get myself to forget. Not now. Not ever. It felt as if there was a huge movie screen implanted in my brain, so vivid and clear.  
I rested on the palm of my left hand, sobbing nonstop. A scooter came by but I ignored it, not caring about anything as of the moment.  
I realized the heavy make up, the new clothes and shoes were a wasted effort. I should have known.  
Also I realized that the mini skirt I'd worn just to get Mark's attention back was too short, and I regretted ever wearing it, but I did not care.  
The scooter that had just came by came back, nearing the dark brown bench I sat on.  
From the corner of my eye, I saw a familiar figure. It was Logan. What was he doing here? Is he gonna make fun of how ridiculous I look?  
He left his scooter and scooted on the bench a meter away from me.  
I stopped sobbing now, but still felt the moisture on my face and the dullness of the make up.  
I didn't look up to see him, however. He was unwelcomed anyway.

"Quinn, what's wrong?" he asked, out of the blue.

I lifted my chin off my palm a little and turned halfway to his direction.  
The sudden temptation to tell him all about my breaking up with Mark came to me, but I fought back against the idea.  
Why should he care about me? When he thought it'd been a while since he's asked the question without any response from me, he spoke again.  
This time it was deliberate and gentle that it surprised me to hear the sincerity in his voice.

"Come on, tell me," he demanded, he shifted closer to me. I looked at him fully in the eye now, slightly embarrassed of the way I looked, but he didn't seem bothered.  
I sniffed.

"Mark… he broke up with me. He said we'd gone out for too long and that it's time 'to move on'…" I air quoted the last part and rolled my sore eyes at myself.

"Yeah, I heard he dumped—" I glared daggers at him, the fire in my eyes noticeable to his own "—I mean he broke up with you. Why? He's got a new girl?"

"Apparently so. That stupid Brooke Margolin girl."

"Oh yeah Brooke. She's hot!" Logan cooed. I glared at him again and he recoiled. I sighed, looking at the heels I wore. Disgusting.

"Anyway, what are you wearing?" from the sound of his voice, he was probably looking at me from head to toe and was making a confused face. I turned to look at him,  
and he looked at me back. His facial expression had gone back to innocence. Too much of the innocence.

"It's just… something I thought Mark would like because Brooke dresses that way." I emphasized her name angrily but Logan didn't react to it.

I thought now he would surely make fun of me. How I'd look. I felt majorly pathetic. Dressing up to impress a guy but failing miserably. I was so sure this time, just this time, Logan would make fun of me once more because I was going to leave PCA. No, I'm going to leave America and fly to Canada. I was done here. I needed a new life. A need to start over. I waited for Logan's teasing words. I heard him heave a sigh, and the words that came out of his mouth was the opposite of what I would've expected.

"Quinn, you shouldn't have done that. You maybe weird, but you're smart, you're cool, and you're pretty. You're perfect the way you are, alright?"  
he smiled and took my glasses laying still beside me.

He leaned in, pressing the glasses to my eyes. I couldn't help but smile back. It was the sweetest thing I've ever heard, and coming from Logan as well.  
The way it sounded when he said it was so sincere, so true.

"There's our Quinn," he leaned away, eyeing my face going back to normal with my glasses back on.

Then, as if rehearsed, we both stopped smiling and looked at each other. When his face leaned to mine, I followed.  
His lips crushed gently to mine, and I feel it. His lips are softer than his hands, and warm, even in the warm spring day.  
A flock of selfish butterflies riots in my stomach and steals my breath. My hands reach for him instinctively.  
I touch the warm skin of his cheek, the rough curls on his neck. This was the first real kiss I've ever had.  
Mark and I have kissed, but it was so rushed, abrupt and _unexpected_ as he would say.  
We broke apart a few seconds later, searching rapidly for air, and waiting impatiently for our souls to come back to us.  
It took Logan and I a minute to realize what we just did. I gasped. I've never felt this way about Logan before because he was such a womanizer and a jerk.  
How could I let myself be contaminated by a cocky, self-absorbed, jerk who called me a _spazz_ too many times that I've lost count?  
But he wasn't being a jerk now. He was being _himself._ Had he been too embarrassed to show that he really did care?  
Had he been hiding his true self all along? And I liked him that way. I didn't want him to keep shadowing himself from others just to lose his tough guy rep.  
I wanted him to be… _him_. There and then, I admitted to myself that I loved him. I loved Logan Reese.

"Quinn… I really like you…" he said, his voice so low, just a little higher than a whisper.

"I like you too, Logan," I assured him with a smile. He grinned at me back, followed by a wink. I hugged him and he hugs back.

We didn't care how much people were watching. All I care about was that, I was with him. And I was. I really did love him.

* * *

**xlunatix's (author) Note: **What do you think of this amateur-like story? It was written out of boredeom as usual, but I really got excited when they first kissed each other. x]

Story is based on Zoey 101 episode "Quinn Misses the Mark" if you thought, after reading this whole thing (if you weren't lazy :P), was familiar to you.  
If you haven't seen the episode... you better watch it sometime. xD


End file.
